KeyMix
KeyMix is a compilation mod for Quake made by KeyTrap that merges together THE FIEND MOD, DRUNKM3, MultiSkin, The Super Duper Wacky Fish Blower, MultiMod, GIBBIN3, Throwing Axe, and Eject. Furthermore, it features some changes made by KeyTrap. This mod is mostly intended for Deathmatch, though Singleplayer elements do exist. It mostly featured whatever code he could obtain, since certain mods lacked their source code and thus couldn't be used here. The documentation is also included from Proxmin1, though it does not appear in-game. THE FIEND MOD was modified to make the Fiend player a bit stronger and give it 200 Health upon picking up the Fiend's Pentagram. As the Fiend player is entirely melee oriented, this was done to give them more of an advantage against multiple Rocket Launcher opponents. The Electro-Axe is also turned on by default. According to KeyTrap, this was his favorite modification of the collection. On top of the features included in MultiSkin, this modification changes the back and forward navigation through the skins to impulses 198 and 199 respectively. Impulses 200-231 are used for the 32 MultiSkin choices, allowing the player to set an impulse jumping right to their preferred skin, since the skins reset every time the level changes. The player will also automatically switch back and forth from "the Wizzard" skin when they pick up a Biosuit. Also included is a commented out section that allows the player to use impulse 9 in Deathmatch. It can be easily activated, but the problem is that every player can use the same cheats. Some various Weapon modes are also included and can be switched between by using impulse 63. A bug involving the Double-Barrelled Shotgun was also fixed, in the vanilla game it was possible to go under zero Ammo and have the counter read 255 when the player had no Ammo. If the player fires a Grenade Launcher at Lava, it will instantly explode. This allows the player the ability to possibly Grenade Jump out of Lava or hit someone in a free-standing patch of Lava in a custom map. Kicking was included, but according to KeyTrap serves no purpose as it does not function at all. This is incorrect, Kicking is fully functional, and it most likely was a result of him not moving into Monsters before trying to kick them. A mod was originally intended to be included that would allow the player to fire through Teleporters, but the mod would crash certain levels such as E2M1: the Installation. Weapon Modes * Super Nailgun - Can alternatively fire as a SuperLaserGun, which fires the same projectile as an Enforcer. This mode causes a bit more damage, but requires 2 Cells per shot. As KeyTrap did not know how to change the collision sound, the normal nail collision sound is heard when it hits a surface. Water is the player's enemy, much like the Thunderbolt, as it will waste Cells. Hitting the Water will immediately convert the projectile to a bubble. * Grenade Launcher - Can alternatively fire Pipe Bombs, which are similar to grenades but wait until impulse 62 is pressed for the bomb to go off. The Proximity Mines included as part of THE FIEND MOD are found under a tertiary mode as opposed to replacing the default Weapon. Both also explode if the player dies or disconnects from the server. * Rocket Launcher - Can alternatively fire in Drunk Missile mode, entirely inspired by the Drunk Missle from Rise of the Triad. This fires three Rockets at once that can quickly lock onto an opponent. These Rockets do 3/4 the damage of a standard shot in an attempt to balance three being fired at once. There was originally intended to be a tertiary mode with a singular homing missile, but the code did not work well. Sounds Version History 1.5 * Added the Eject modification with some minor changes to velocity. * Added the Throwing Axe modification. * Added the Biosuit feature from MultiMod, though it doesn't work properly as there is no Biosuit skin and KeyTrap was unsure how to modify the player.mdl file. Instead, it switches to "the Wizzard". * Switching Weapons now results in a message appearing showing what mode the player currently is in. * All modes of the Grenade Launcher now instantly explode in Lava. * The SuperLaserGun now only takes 2 Cells instead of 3. It also now can be stopped by Water and turned into bubbles. * Proximity Mines now explode on player death in an attempt to limit the number on a map at one time. They also cost 10 Rockets instead of 5 as they were too powerful. * The Drunk Missiles now only do 3/4 the damage instead of being the same as a normal Rocket. They also fire from the same origin point before dispersing instead of covering a wide area before locking onto something. This is because they tended to explode on walls the player was beside. They also have a slower fire rate. * Upon ending the Fiend's Pentagram and clicking, the player shall revert to the best Weapon they had instead of always swapping to the Shotgun. * Some textual changes in regards to the different Weapon modes. * Fixed an issue where the player, upon running out of Ammo, could switch to a Weapon they didn't have Ammo for, resulting in them being unable to fire. 1.2 * Official release __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls